World Of Chances
by FlutieCutie
Summary: She had a world of chances for him. He was burning through all of them. Smitchie.


**A/N: Hello, anyone who happens to be reading, hope you're doing well =) This is just something that came into my head after a few thousand times of listening to Demi Lovato's new album. One song in particular.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Not Camp Rock, not Disney, not ABC. Nada. Zilch.**

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

Mitchie had always loved Shane's smile. It was the most gorgeous smile she had ever seen in her life and she was captivated by it. It also didn't hurt that he had a beautiful face to frame that beautiful smile. His smile made her feel better. It was like no matter what was going on in her life, all he had to do was smile at her and she immediately thought that everything would be okay.

Maybe that was why when he would come home late and tired from a recording session even after he'd promised to take her on a date, he just had to give her a smile. One smile and she would tell him it was okay he forgot, then she would make him something to eat before he went to bed.

Or when he would shoot down one of her ideas for a song, or a trip, or even what to have for dinner. No matter how upset she felt about it, a smile from him would make her think that maybe he _was_ right and she _was_ wrong.His smile convinced her to go along with what he wanted.

Even though it hurt her when he would do those things, intentionally or not, she thought that it was all okay. No matter how much he hurt her, she loved him, so she stuck by him. Right or wrong, she was tough, so she stuck by him. But even the toughest people crack eventually.

**- - - - -**

Mitchie sighed as she ran her hand through her hair for what seemed like the hundredth time that afternoon. She was sitting at Shane's desk in his home office, if it could even be called an office in the first place; he never did any work from it. A legal pad sat in front of her that should have been filled with writing, but the only words at the top of the page were, "Dear Shane."

'_You have to do this, Mitchie,'_ she thought to herself, _'You need to finally take care of yourself for once and not him.'_

She picked up her pen and put it to the paper. She tried to write something else, but she couldn't seem to make her hand move. Her heart and her brain were fighting each other and telling her two different things, and she couldn't decide which one should win. Eventually she began to write, letting her hand guide itself.

_Dear Shane,_

_I know you might not have seen this coming. I didn't either. Well, that's a lie. I've been thinking about this for awhile, to be completely honest with you. And I think that I need to do what's best for me. I'm leaving, Shane, and I'm not coming back. _

_For the longest time I've pushed away the thought that I shouldn't have to deal with all the crap you put me through. I've put up with it for so long because I love you. And somehow you always manage to make me think that if I hold on just a little bit longer, everything will be just fine. For so long, I've believed that and it's kept me here. I don't know what makes me think this time it's going to be any different. _

_I've been sitting here for two hours trying to figure out what to write to you. I just can't seem to find how to tell you goodbye. I know I need to, but I don't know how. I'm considering just tearing this up and throwing it away because I don't want to hurt you, but..._

_The thing is, Shane, I've given you a million chances to change, and you haven't. I've given you all the chances in the world, but you always find a way to mess it up somehow. And I know that you don't mean to hurt me most of the time, but you do, Shane. How do you think I feel when you forget something that's important to me? How do you think I feel when you break a promise you made to me? How do you think I feel when you shoot me down, then do nothing but sit back and watch me crash and burn? It hurts, Shane, it hurts really bad. Every single time I decide to give you another chance to show me that I might actually mean something to you, all I get is disappointment. I've tried, but nothing is working._

_So I'm done. I'm just...done. _

_I'm going to follow my head for once, because whenever I listen to my heart I end up having to pick up the pieces of my heart again. I'm sorry, I really am._

_Maybe this doesn't have to mean forever, but I'm going my own way for now. I'll always love you, Shane David Gray...don't forget that._

_Love always,_

_Mitchie _

Before she could change her mind, she folded it up and wrote his name on the outside, leaving it on Shane's desk for him to find whenever he got home from the studio. With one last look around the empty house, she walked out the front door, locked it, and left her key in the mailbox. As she drove away, she wiped away tears and kept telling herself that what she had done was the right thing for her. But she couldn't help but think that she regretted that now she would never be forced to give Shane another chance again.

- - - - -

It had been a few months since Mitchie left and Shane was miserable. It took her leaving for him to realize that he had been an inconsiderate jerk to her all this time. He was angry with himself because there was no explanation for it at all; he had taken her for granted and she was tired of it. He had no one to blame but himself, as much as he hated to admit it.

'_Maybe she's better off this way,' _he would tell himself. In the past few months, she had been more successful than she had been in the past year, and he knew it had been because of him. He had held her back so much, even though he never realized it.

'_Maybe that's the problem,' _he thought, _'I did all of that to her and I never even saw it.'_

He had the television turned onto ABC, which was streaming one of Mitchie's concerts live across the world. It was in celebration of her new album. Shane knew he probably shouldn't be watching; all it would do was make him miss her more, but he couldn't bring himself to turn it off.

He looked up from what he was doing when he heard her speak. "This next song is called 'World Of Chances.' It's a slower one, but it's very close to my heart. I gave you a million chances. This is for you...you know who you are. I love you."

Shane felt a pang of guilt and pain in his chest. He saw the tears in her eyes that she held back as the music started to play. He stared intently at the screen and listened.

"_You've got a face for a smile you know_

_A shame you waste it when you're breaking me slowly_

_But I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_

_I've got a paper and pen_

_I go to write you goodbye and that's when I know _

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances for you,_

_I've got a world of chances,_

_Chances that you're burning through_

_Oh, I'm going my own way_

_My faith has lost it's strength again_

_And oh, it's been too hard to say_

_We've fallen off the edge again_

_We're at an end_

_We're at an end_

_Maybe you'll call me someday_

_Hear the operator say the number's no good and that_

_She had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances for you,_

_She had a world of chances,_

_Chances you were burning through,_

_Chances you were burning through,_

_Chances you were burning through, oh_

_You've got a face for a smile you know..._"

That's when Shane finally turned the television off. He sat in silence and realized just how much he had messed up. She was right. Mitchie never stopped giving him chances to fix things, but he never took them. He had burned through them all. Every single one.

A world of chances hadn't been enough.

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

_**The End**_

**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -**

**Thanks for reading, guys. Please let me know what you thought =)**


End file.
